saejin_melodyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SIWON ♥
SIWON ♥♥ Choi Siwon (최시원) nació el 7 de Abril de 1986 en Seúl. Corea del Sur; sin embargo, fue registrado el 10 de Febrero de 1987. Mide 183 cm y su signo es Aries. Su familia está compuesta por sus padres y una hermana menor, Choi Jiwon. Es considerado actor, modelo y cantante, siendo parte de uno de los grupos más representativos de Corea, Super Junior. Dato curioso: Su familia tiene empresas radicadas en Japón. Su padre, Choi Kiho, fue director ejecutivo de Boryung Medience (empresa farmacéutica), renunciando en marzo del 2011. Además, es profesor en una universidad. Por otro lado, se dice que su madre forma parte de una empresa internacional de lencería. Siwon fue descubierto por un agente de talentos de SM Entertainment a la edad de 16 años. Él estaba esperando a sus amigos frente a su escuela cuando esto sucedió. El agente le recomendó audicionar para Starlight Casting System. Ahí es donde nace el sueño de Siwon, convertirse en un artista reconocido y famoso para poder llegar a las personas y hacerse escuchar. Él audicionó sin la aprobación de sus padres, luego ellos fueron notificados cuando Siwon aprobó la audición. Sus padres permitieron que firmara un contrato con SM Entertainment; no obstante, no le dieron ningún tipo de ayuda, ya que querían que asuma la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Siwon se mudó a los dormitorios junto con los demás aprendices en el 2003 y fue entrenado en diversas áreas para convertirlo en un artista completo: actuación, canto y baile. Ese mismo año, aparece en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace) “What is Love“. Un año después, Siwon hizo una breve aparición en el mini-drama Precious Family ''y, en el 2005, participó en un drama de KBS llamado''Eighteen, Twenty-Nine, donde interpretó al joven Kang Bong-Man. Luego de esto, debutaría en el grupo de 12 miembros, Super Junior 05. Dato curioso: Durante su audición, le preguntaron a Siwon acerca de sus talentos y habilidades. Él dijo que era bueno en las artes marciales y que era cinturón negro, a lo que le respondieron que lo convertirían en el Jackie Chan coreano. DEBUT DE SIWON No mucho después de su primera aparición en televisión, SM Entertainment lanzó un comunicado, anunciando que Siwon debutaría oficialmente como uno de los doce miembros de una banda de chicos. Unos meses antes del debut del grupo, Siwon hizo su primera aparición oficial en los medios de comunicación con su compañero de banda Hangeng como uno de los modelos de pasarela para un desfile de moda. Siwon debutó oficialmente como parte de Super Junior 05 el 5 de noviembre del 2005 en el programa musical de SBS Popular Songs, realizando su primer sencillo, “Twins“. Siwon como miembro de Super Junior: Siwon considera a los miembros de Super Junior como sus hermanos. Él forma parte del tercer sub grupo de Super Junior llamado “Super Junior M“. Este sub grupo se dedica en especial al mercado Chino. Siwon, antes de pertenecer al sub grupo, no era ajeno al idioma chino, ya que lo había estudiado antes en su época de pre debut. Actuación: Después de la participación de Siwon en Eighteen, Twenty-Nine y Precious Family en el 2005, Siwon fue seleccionado para un rol de apoyo en el drama Vals de primavera, interpretando a Park Sang-woo. Siwon formó parte del elenco A Battle of Wits, una película de época de Hong Kong, donde interpretó el papel del príncipe Liang Shi, teniendo como compañero a Andy Lau. Siwon, junto a los demás miembros del elenco, promovieron la película alrededor de China durante noviembre del 2006. La película tuvo comentarios variados; sin embargo, Siwon recibió críticas positivas por su actuación. Además de ello, recibió elogios por parte de su compañero de reparto, Andy Lau, afirmando que Siwon es un gran actor y todo un ejemplo para los jóvenes que aspiran a ser actores. En el 2007, Siwon participa en la película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys junto a los otros miembros de Super Junior. Esta película fue lanzada el 26 de julio del mismo año. Él interpretó al presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, el cual era uno de los roles principales de la película. Meses después, Siwon perteneció al elenco del mini-drama Legend of Hyang Dan, donde interpretó el papel principal como Lee Mong-ryong. Luego, Siwon se une al elenco del drama de SBS, Athena: Goddess of War, serie que es derivada del drama de acción del 2009, Iris.'' En esta, interpreta al agente Kim Jun-ho, quien es un agente de la organización Athena. 'MICELANEAS El nombre Siwon significa “origen”. -Siwon, a parte de “What is love” de Dana, también ha aparecido en otros videos musicales, como en Timeless (parte I y II), I Will y The Left Shore Of Happiness de Zhang Li Yin donde aparece junto a Hangeng; en “Fireflies” de Ariel Lin junto a Donghae y en “Hoot” de Girls’ Generation. - Él modeló el 3 marzo del 2010 para el show de modas de André Kim. - Siwon ha aparecido en revistas destacadas como Elle, Cosmopolitan, High Cut, Men’s Health, entre otros para sus ediciones coreanas, así como también ha modelado para marcas como Armani, Lacoste, Gucci, Evisu, Burberry, etc. - Siwon ha aparecido en el catálogo de la marca coreana Spao junto a Girls’ Generation y a los otros miembros de Super Junior. - Promociona los smartphones “Reaction” de SKT, así como algunos productos de Acer. - Es imagen de una marca de cosméticos llamado Mamonde junto a Yuri de Girls’ Generation. - Se graduó de la Universidad de Inha en febrero del 2012 junto a Kim Ryeowook (Teatro y Cine). - Le gusta tocar la bateria. Una vez, tocó con The Trax en septiembre del 2006 en el programa de musica de la SBS Popular Songs, debido a que su baterista habia dejado la banda. - Fue imagen de una cafetería llamada “A Twosome Place“. - Es considerado el más atlético entre los miembros de Super Junior, ya que es muy bueno en muchos deportes. - En el 2010, ganó el premio a “Mejor Nuevo Actor” en los SBS Drama Awards con Oh! My Lady. El mismo año, también ganó el premio a “Mejor Portada de Revista” en los 4th Men’s Health Cool Guy Awards. En el 2011, ganó el premio a “Mejor Personalidad en Redes Sociales 2011″ en los premios AllKPop. - Siwon fue elegido por Audi Korea para ser uno de los embajadores oficiales de esta conocida marca de autos. - Es una persona muy educada, trata a sus mayores con respeto, es muy sociable y honesto. - Es conocido como ”Soldado de la luz” por ser parte de la organización cristiana 3rd Wave. Esta organización se encarga de recaudar dinero para los más necesitados. El fundador de dicha organización es el pastor Johnny. - Es muy cercano a Sooyoung de Girls’ Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión (Cristiana) y el mismo apellido. - Él es misionero de buena voluntad de la UNICEF. - Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro, aunque en una entrevista él declaró que sus gustos cambian según las tendencias de la moda. - Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasarel millón de seguidores por Twitter. Siwon creó su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010. En una entrevista declaró: “Twitter es la mejor forma para interactuar con mis fans permanentemente”. Datos divertidos e interesantes sobre Siwon: CURIOSIDADES ☺ - Le encanta colocarle nombres de arcángeles a sus automóviles. Uno se llama Michael y el otro Gabriel. - Es el miembro más alto de Super Junior, mientras que en la sub unidad Super Junior M es el segundo. - Es una persona muy cuidadosa con respecto a su rostro. Cuando convivió con los demás miembros en su época de aprendiz, compartía las cremas que tenía con los demás miembros. - En el colegio, Siwon se encontraba en los primeros puestos. Su imagen siempre aparecía en el cuadro de honor de su colegio. - En el primer encuentro con los demás miembros de Super Junior, se veía muy tímido porque todos lo miraban. Leeteuk mencionó que esto sucedió porque Siwon se veía muy apuesto y reflejaba ser una persona muy cuidadosa con su apariencia. - Heechul le colocó el sobrenombre de Simba. También, suelen llamarlo MASI (caballo Siwon),cyborg (por su rigidez al bailar Mr. Simple), Mr. Gestures por sus exageradas expresiones, Captain Choi (se lo puso él mismo) y su mamá lo llamaba Woody (Toy Story) cuando era pequeño. - Siente una gran admiración por el actor Andy Lau, ya que dice que él le salvó la vida cuando casi se desmaya en las grabaciones de Battle of Wits. - Se dice que Siwon tardó 3 años en convencer a su padre para darle permiso de unirse a S.M y trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo. - Cuando visitó a Kangin en el set de “We got married”, Siwon le regaló una Biblia. - Es la primera celebridad coreana en sobrepasar los 3 millones de seguidores en su cuenta de Twitter. - Siwon es parecido a Kangta, ex miembro de H.O.T, tanto así que a su regreso del SMTOWN en Paris lo confundieron en el aeropuerto Incheon. - Una noche, Siwon al ir al rio Han encontró el carro de Leeteuk estacionado y tocó la puerta fuertemente. Sin embargo, en el carro no estaba Leeteuk, sino dos señoras que se asustaron por los golpes. Siwon huyó del lugar muy avergonzado. - Su profesor de actuación dice que Siwon es una persona muy atenta. Siempre lo llama para saber cómo está. - Siwon posee la habilidad de mover las cejas a su gusto. Las fan llaman a sus cejas “Shibrowns”. - Los miembros dicen que su anatomía es parecida a la de un caballo pues, además de su rostro alargado, su fuerza y sus músculos se parecen. - Donghae dice que el papá de Siwon es muy amable y lo invita a comer cada vez que lo ve. - A Yesung le gusta tocarle la parte superior de los labios a Siwon, ya que es muy larga. - Siwon es una persona muy resentida. Una vez dejó de hablarle a Donghae por una semana cuando este le dijo que no era guapo. - Su bebida favorita es una taza de café expreso americano. También, tiene cierta obsesión con la Coca Cola. - Una de sus metas es convertirse en misionero de su iglesia y viajar junto a su padre a África. - En la alfombra roja de “1st Gaon Chart K-POP Awards” impidió que las barandas de seguridad se caigan y las fans se hagan daño. - Ha intentado llevar a su iglesia a Heechul, quien siempre le dice que es una persona terca por tratar de convencerlo. También hizo lo mismo con Hangeng. - Admira a Hankyung por su fortaleza y sus ganas de dar lo mejor de sí al encontrarse en otro país. - Le gusta hablar y hacer gestos al mismo tiempo. A veces, los miembros se burlan de todas sus reacciones. - No le gusta la comida picante. - Viajó a Jerusalén para semana santa con el fin de reflexionar y llenarse de energía para seguir con sus actividades. - Los miembros lo fastidian por ocupar el primer lugar entre los ídolos con mayor solvencia. Siwon siempre se siente incómodo y se avergüenza cada vez que mencionan su situación económica. - Su padre invitó a todos los trabajadores de su compañía al estreno de Battle of Wits, comprando todos los tickets del cine. - Conoció a Dakota Fanning en el evento Chanel Cruise en Singapur. - En el backstage del concierto SMTOWN en Los Angeles, Minho declaró: “Siwon hyung, realmente me agrada mucho, yo quiero ser como él. Todo le sale bien (sobre el escenario) y también, me trata muy bien”. - Tiende a abrazar fuertemente a quien duerma con él. Es por ello que nadie en Super Junior quiere descansar junto a Siwon. - Siwon sigue en su cuenta de Twitter a muchas celebridades mundiales como Will.I.Am, Britney Spears, Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton, entre otras. - Se le relacionó con Stella Kim, ex miembro de Girls Generation. - Una vez en el avión se le acabó la ensalada frutas que sirven a todo pasajero. Entonces, le quitó un poco a Eunhyuk, quien al notar esto lo llamó Ladrón. Siwon no le habló por una semana hasta que Eunhyuk se disculpó. - Sus solos en cada Super Show fueron muy especiales para él por ser canciones cristianas: Who am I (SS2), Looking for a day (SS3) y Your grace is enough (SS4). - Eunhyuk dijo, “No solo Siwon es un chico guapo, pero él es fuerte, él es un caballero, además de que es muy atlético. Es un paquete completo… Sin embargo, una vez uno de nuestros miembros querían felicitarle por su físico, y le dijo a Siwon que tenía los músculos como un caballo… Pero Siwon mal entendió, y se molestó un poco por el comentario”. - Siwon es algo sordo y cada vez que no escucha bien siempre interpreta todo literalmente. - Siempre que se siente desanimado escucha las canciones de Tony Bennett, especialmente “The Way You Look Tonight”. - Siwon siempre ha querido ser independiente de sus padres, así que de pequeño consiguió un trabajo en una gasolinera. Sin embargo, en su primer día, su padre que iba a dicho servicio lo vió y se lo llevó. '''PERFIL DE SIWON *'Nombre:' 시원 / Siwon thumb|316px|siwon *'Nombre Real:' 최시원 / Choi Si Won *'Nombre Chino': 始源 / Shǐ Yuán *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 07-Abril-1986 (28 Años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' SM ENTERTAIMENT DATOS DE SIWON *'Grupo K-Pop: super junior ' **'Sub-grupo: super junior m ' *'Educación:' **Instituto Hyundae **Universidad Inha (teatro y cine - con ryeowook ♥ *'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won). *'Religión: 'Cristiano. *'Especialidad: Tocar guitarra, batería; Taekwondo; Mandarín. *'Hobbies:' Jugar basketball y tenis. *'Apodos: '''Caballo, Simba y El Rey de los Gestos. *'Mascota: 'Un perro de raza bulldog francés llamado Bugsy. *'Fanclub: '''Siwonest. enlaces de siwon ♥ *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de Youtube *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema